Metal ions such as magnesium, potassium and sodium are essential for the formation of tertiary structure in nucleic acids, and the enzymatic activity of catalytic RNAs. Magnesium and potassium ions are known to occupy specific binding sites in RNA that are formed by sophisticated macromolecular structure. Magnesium, potassium and sodium have isotopes of significant natural abundance that are half- integer spin quadrupole nuclei. Recent methodological and technological advances have allowed for solid state NMR studies of nuclei of this type. It is the goal of this study to apply solid state NMR as a structural probe of the interaction of these metal centers and the cobalt(III) hexammine ion with nucleotides and nucleic acids.